


Single Dads

by 42istheanswear



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I mean it's Hamilton, I swear, I'm Sorry, It'll get better, M/M, Single Dad AU, Single Parents, Slow Burn, There will be more characters, What Did You Expect, also the title is hella uncreative, bad grammar, bad spelling, i don't wonna spoil the plot, i killed a cinamon roll, i'll add tag as it goes, if there will be any, in chapter two, probably, the first chapter is mostly just Burr and his monologue, there will most probably be just arguments and competition, where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42istheanswear/pseuds/42istheanswear
Summary: The adventures of single dads living next to each other.This is my first fanfic so isn't really good but i'm trying.





	1. The Burrginning

School year was coming up and saying that Burr was freaking out would be an understatement. Of course the man didn’t show it as he was good in hiding his emotions. Burr still had a whole week till his daughter Theodosia would become a first-grader and it seemed that her father was more stressed out then her. Being a single parent certainly didn’t help. Burr was going through the stuff they had bought for, probably, the hundredth time already. Brand new books and notebooks were lying neatly next to the backpack. On the books were some pencils, crayons and pens. The pair had also purchased a few new lunch boxes last week.

“God what if I forgot something”

“Dad we really do have everything we need” Came a reply. Burr turned around and spotted his six year old daughter. He felt a smile forming on his lips. 

“You need to be prepared to blow them all away.” He said while hugging her. She giggled as she returned the hug.”Will do daddy.”

“That’s the spirit” He smiled. “How about some ice-cream?”

Theo instantly beamed ”Can Polly come with us?”

“Well if Thomas doesn’t mind. ” He agreed following his daughter downstairs, although it brought his spirit a bit down. Mary sure was a charming little girl al right, the problem was her father. They weren’t exactly on the best terms since collage where there was a little of backstabbing involved. Both men went they separate ways after that but as luck has it they crossed paths again a few years back and were currently living one house away from each other. In the sake of their daughters they decided to put their disagreement aside and had a _decent_ relationship since then.

Beside their past they shared the experience of being a single father. Looking back at it, this was probably their ice-breaker. Burr was torn out of his internal monologue as he heard his daughter squeal.

“Look daddy! New neighbours!” He looked at the direction she was pointing at, confused. The house next to them has been vacant for years. The teens started to make up stories about it being haunted to scare the smaller kids but there was a moving Van next to it.

“Can we go say hi?” Theo asked looking up pleadingly. She, unlike her father was always excited to meet new people. The friendship making skills definitively came from her mothers side.

“well we can always ask if they need help” He offered. As if on cue a man came from behind the van and-

oh SHIT NO

Burr definitively wasn’t ready for  _this._

“Well, if it isn’t Aaron Burr, sir”

Well  _shit_ .


	2. erased from the narrative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be angst  
> Badly written angst  
> but angst notherless

The last two months have been a disaster.

Hamilton couldn’t help but blame himself for everything that happened.

 

Eliza was down in the living room when I arrived going through some magazines, which was odd seeing it was already two in the morning.

“Hello beautiful” I greeted her while crossing the small distance separating us and planting a small kiss on her forehead. “What are you doing up so late?”

“Well I could have asked you the same, Alexander” She answered, a playful smile on her lips. She has given up on me coming home in the ‘Normal hours’ as she put it.

“Hasn’t the office closed a several hours ago?”

Well the office has given up on me as well. Seeing as I often stayed late into the night I was even given a key as to keep anyone else staying as late as me. Well mostly from keeping Washington in the office after midnight. He truthfully was the best boss one could ask for. After he landed me the job I was trying my best not to disappoint him but he was constantly making sure I wouldn’t overwork myself and spend more time with my family and since he Phillip was born going as far as to making me work one day a week at home and forcing me from time to time. One could even say he had become a sort of second grandfather for my son which I was really grateful for.

 

“Well I closed it only twenty minutes ago” She shoot me an unamused look

“Allright, allright. Enough about me. You still haven’t told me what you’re doing up so late”

“Well I sort of lost track of time...” She smiled sheepishly

“Hey I thought that was my job” I replayed earning myself a light punch in the arm.

“Exactly. And that is why we both need a break. We could go on vacation before Philip needs to go to school. I mean it’s the perfect opportunity we could go up-state with Angelica who is coming back to the USA next week. I mean even my dad wants to come and we could invite the Washingtons to come with us...”

“That’s the problem. We really have a lot of work to do this month and….”

“Alexander...”

“And I really don’t want to lose my job...”

“You’re not going to lose it. Come on Alexander it doesn’t have to be for long. Think of Philip he would be thrilled if his father would take a brake for one. You promised to be there for him and it’s his last summer before going to school“

„I guess we could go for a few days….But let’s leave the planning for tomorrow I’m kind of tired”

“You? Tired? Who are you and what did you do to my husband?” She replied jokingly

“It’s the lack of caffeine coming up” I stated yawning “I’ll drink some in the morning and I’ll as good as new and ready for work”

“Alexander it’s already weekend”

“Oh. I must have lost...”

“...the track of days. Yeah that you did.”

 

 

Saturday started with Philip waking his parents at eight bouncing on their bed.

“Daddy. Daddy wake up come on” he was, as always excited for the weekend, when Hamilton never failed to spend at least some time with his family. The waking calls from the young boy were acknowledged by a soft groan from his mother. Eliza definitively wasn’t used to sleeping less than 8 hours a day, how Alexander managed to cope with less than three for a whole week was beyond her. She heard her husband getting up and the sudden luck of pressure on her feet indicated that he scoped Philip up who was currently laughing.

“Alringt young man lets let your mother sleep in for a bit longer”

“I’m hungry”

“Hi hungry, I’m dad” The statement was greated by two loud groans from his family members

“Alright, Alright.”He said defeted.Let’s go make pancakes. I bet I will make better ones then Peggy”

“Nuh-uh. No one makes better pancakes than aunt Peggy”

“I’m not gonna back away from that challenge my son”

Their voices started to die down as Eliza felt herself falling asleep again.

 

 

“And what do you say my son? Do these amazing pancakes satisfy your dietary needs and flavour requirements?”

“Aunt Peggy makes better ones”

“How sharper than a serpent’s tooth it is I to have a thankless child” Hamilton said in a playful manner while snatching Philips plate away”

“Wait no I’m still eating” Came the reply followed by giggling

“Well you must firstly admit that these pancakes are better then the ones that are made by the hands of maiden Peggy”

“I never said they were bad” Philip giggled again “but Peggy’s are way better”

“Well I can live with that” He said while giving him the plate back “But only because she adds a shit ton of sugar my fair Ham Man”

 

 

They agreed that Eliza and her family would go upstate on Wednesday. Alexander was going to join them on weekend

 

 

Betsy and her folks have left earlier today, while Hamilton was still at work. Angelica arrived in New York two days prior. After hearing that Alex wouldn’t be joining them until later in the week left her a little upset. She even wanted to stay the few more days with him to _‘make sure he wouldn’t leave them hanging’_ but she was eventually convinced to go with Eliza. It was for the better he could finally focus on his work alone for a few days before going up-state. He leaned back in his chair deciding to get another coffee. It might be the middle of the summer but he was not willing to throw away his mug of his life essence. As he made his way to the door of his office trying hard not to step on any papers that were littering the floor his phone rung. An unknown number. Thinking it was a client he answered. The conversation didn’t last a minute before he rushed out of the door papers and coffee forgotten.

 

**Accident**

 

**Unstable**

 

**Emergency contact**

 

The words rang in his head as he sped like a maniac to the give location

 

**Philip**

 

**Eliza**

 

**Accident**

 

**Eliza**

 

**Unstable**

 

He needed to make it.

She needed to be fine.

He needed her.

 _Philip_ needed her.

She _needed_ to be fine.

He needed to make it.

 

 

 

 

 

He didn’t make.

She was gone.

He didn’t make it.

He failed.

If he only would have gone with them she would still be alive.

He lost his beloved.

He dared to love again and she was gone.

What was he going to do.

What was _Philip_

God

NO

Philip

Eliza

Eliza

Angelica screamed and shouted. They had to sedate her.

Philip was crying and sitting in his lap on the floor.

He was on the floor. His knees must have gone week.

He felt himself crying. He felt older.

Tired

Hollow

 

She was gone.

And he helped fate take her away.

Eliza

His Betsy.

**Gone**

 

 

The funeral was held on the sunniest day of the year.

It didn’t rain since the accidence.

Heaven didn’t need to cry.

They had Eliza.

He didn’t

Not anymore

 

 

Angelica and him stayed the longest.

She was still crying.

He didn’t even have the power to any more.

Drained

Hollow

He just held her and rubbed small circles on her back.

Like he held Philip on the day _she_ died _._

 

 

 

Washington forced him to take a break. He should have listened back then. He almost wished he would have argued and stayed. Work would keep him occupied. He wouldn’t have to be in his house. Mocked him. Everything here looked to bright. To happy. To Eliza…

Eliza

NO

He needed to be there for Philip.

 

 

 

Everyone said it wasn’t his fault.

He knew better.

 

 

 

Philip

 

 

They both lost weight since she died. It pained him to see Philip like this. He looked to much like him. Thin and hollow. He failed to give him the one thing he promised a happy childhood.

 

Philip

 

He tried to smile more. To make the atmosphere lighter. It was hard.

 

A week had passed.

He still hadn’t gone to work.

He didn’t want to.

Washington didn’t mind.

 

 

Another week.

 

 

One day it was two much.

“We’re moving” He stated over dinner one night. He started to make sure Philip would eat.

His son looked up at him from his plate. The meals they have had for the last two weeks were mostly consumed in silence.

“We’re moving” He stated again. It wasn’t a command. They looked eyes for a moment and then Philip went back to his food. There wasn’t an agreement. There wasn’t the power for it. They really needed to move. Fast.

 

 

He bought a house in a good and quite neighbourhood. There was a good school just around the corner and it was quiet. They needed quiet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for killing Eliza  
> She deserved better


	3. Three for the party

"Well if it isn’t Aaron Burr, sir”

Well _shit_

If the House wasn’t haunted before it sure was now.

Seeing Alexander here brought back... _memories_ which Burr wasn’t too happy to have. Looking at the  man longer he realised he seemed _different._ Something about him was off. The atmosphere around him wasn’t as vivid as he remembered and his stance has worsened(not that it was good to begin with) but the most striking were his eyes. They didn’t seem to hold the same fire and looked almost...hollow.

During his internal monologue his old acquaintance closed the short distance between them and leaned down to look at his daughter.

“Well are you gonna introduce me to this charming lady” He said while giving his most charming smile. His eyes  still looked sad.

“I’m Theodosia Burr” She said smiling. “Me and my dad are your neighbours” She explained. Alexander looked back at him smiling and said “Well it looks we’ll believing next door again.”

‘Hurray’  thought Burr bitterly

“Daddy how you know him?” Came his daughter voice interrupting him in his self-pity party

“We used to go to college together.”

“Like with uncle Thomas?” He nodded. She looked between him and Hamilton.

“Why do all your collage friends have pretty hair and you don‘t?” Alex busted into laughter while Burrs face went red. This was the Hamilton he knew, alright. He somehow felt relieved. Once Alexander has calmed down  he asked. “Wait Thomas? As in Thomas Jefferson? I thought you guys hated each other guts. You’re still in touch?”

“You’ll be in touch with him too soon enough” The puzzled look on Hamilton face was priceless

“What do you mean?”

“Oh you find out soon enough” He said. This will be priceless. If there was someone that disliked Jefferson more than Burr than it was Hamilton. Although saying disliked would be a _major_ understatement. “What brought you to a quiet neighbourhood anyway? I never took you for the quiet type” Burr teased. Hamilton tensed and Aaron felt he had hit a sore spot.

“Well I thought Philip might like it here” He replied almost sad.

“And Philip would be…?” They hadn’t seen each other for ten years after all so Burr had no idea that-

“Philip is my son” The man practically beamed with pride “He is the smartest little guy around. “Well will be. I’ll pick him up later from the Schuylers. They said they’ll keep an eye on him while I start unpacking here a little.” The man started ranting again thought Burr ”You know only a week till school starts and there’s a lot to do. Heh. I would love to invite you two over but the kitchen is a mess so we’ll probably won’ t have anything fancy today. Take-out most probably. Just the two of us chilling in the new house” No miss Hamilton then. Burr sensed it was better not to pry. He could always get some dirt later and what better way then…

“Then how about you come over” A dinner and invite ”You wouldn’t need to worry about dinner and Theo here would sure be thrilled to meet Philip, wouldn’t you honey?” She nodded vigorously in agreement. And if he could also invite Thomas Jefferson in the name of ‘getting to know your new neighbours’ as the men started to get under his skin lately, well more than usual. It would sure be a sight to see the others reaction. They might let something slip during the heat of the argument. And he could be in the room where it happens.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to upload the next chapter within a week.  
> And make it longer.....


End file.
